This invention relates generally to the field of machines that secure bands, straps or similar members around a bale, box or the like, the machine feeding a length of band about the bale such that free end of the band overlaps the body of the band, tightening the band about the bale, sealing the band to itself and cutting the connected portion of the band.
Automated bale banding machines are well known. A typical bale banding machine comprises a means to deliver a length of band, strap or the like into an encircling guide track. A conveyor means passes through the guide track, such that bales, boxes or the like can be brought into the interior of the guide track. The band is wrapped around the bale a sufficient distance so that its free end overlaps a portion of the band still connected to the feed spool. The band is then tightened to pull it from the guide track such that it is wrapped tightly surround the bale. A press head seals, bonds or connects the free end of the band to itself at the overlapped portion of the band, using heat, steam, moisture, pressure or a combination of such to create an adhesive bond. The looped band is then cut free from the remainder of the band, the banded bale is passed from the banding area, a new length of band is fed into the guide track and a new bale is brought into the banding area. An example of such a bale banding machine is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,088, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A problem with known bale banding machines is that the press head sealing mechanism is positioned beneath the bale during the banding operation. While this positioning means that the height of the bale can vary somewhat without affecting the banding operation, the bottom-mounted press head often suffers fouling problems. An overhead press system able to translate over a short distance to accommodate variations in bale height would be advantageous for the fouling perspective, but such a design is not utilized due to various other problems. The main problem encountered in positioning the press head overhead is that the lowering of the press head shears the band prior to it being sealed about the bale, since the band feeding mechanism remains stationary. This loss of tension results in a band that is not tightly wrapped around the bale. It is not practical to have the entire band feeding drive system as well as the press head translate in reciprocating manner from a neutral to an operational position.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bale banding machine with a properly functioning overhead press that does not shear the band as the press head is lowered. It is a further object to provide such a machine where the press head translates while the band feeding system remains stationary.